Dear Captain
by Radkoko
Summary: A short story of a young Captain being captured by a Pirate, and his attempt of getting free.


His vision blurred in from black, he could make out that people were moving things and tussling amongst themselves. Slowly voices became crisper, but it was still more muddled than his vision. The man tried to lift his head, but it felt heavy, and the attempt caused a pain in the back of his head. A hand appeared in his vision as it gripped his chin and forced his head up.

"I guess our dear Captain has finally awoken," The man in front of him said. The man stood there sword in hand, the only one not looting the cabin. His hair was silver in color and tussled about in every which direction, while his left eye was covered by an eye patch. The pirate captain let go of the captain's face letting his head drop once again.

Most of the men around stopped for a second to look at the delicate Captain, a younger man with his dark brown hair back in a ponytail, the only thing that roughed him up enough to look like a Captain was the long scar that went from cheek to cheek, traveling across his nose. The head pirate seemed to notice his men's intrigue, but without flinching ordered them out, "Out of here for now! I need to talk to the Captain alone. Get everything in order outside, and get us on track for our destination." He stood still listening to his men shuffle out. Soon the shuffling stopped as he turned around to shut the door. Standing there was a single man hoping to not be noticed, but the pirate captain wouldn't stand for it. "Did I stutter?" He asked as he lifted his sword to the shipmate's neck. The man glanced down to the sword and was out the door as fast as possible. The Pirate captain quickly shut the door and locked it, alone with the other Captain.

The Pirate moved closer to the other man, putting his sword away for the moment, grabbing the Captains chin a second time. "You look a little young to be a captain of a vessel like this," The Pirate took his hand to the captains face thumbing his cheeks and scar carefully.

The Captain shook his head out of the older man's hold, "What does it matter to you," His vision narrowed for a second, feeling the pain in the back of his head. He dropped his head, as the pain lessened.

"What's wrong dear Captain, are we not so happy about being all tied up?" The Pirate asked teasing the agitated man in front of him. "May I ask your name?"

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'll tell you," The captain spat back at the older man.

"I was asking so nicely though, I'll even offer my name up first. Kakashi, to those that wish to use it, although there is some talk of me being known as the Lightning Pirate. I guess that's fair seeing as we only attack in the midst of a storm." He said, as what seemed like a grin could be seen through the mask he wore. "Now, I'll ask again, politely, what may I call you Dear Captain?"

The Captain was silent for a bit, he looked around at his pillaged room, knowing that giving his name to this Pirate would make no difference in the run of things. "It's…Iruka." He said solemnly.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's chin once again, "It's quite a cute name, for a pretty captain as yourself." Iruka jerked his head from Kakashi's grip again, looking as far from the pirates face as he could. Iruka's eyes happened upon something vital to his escape. Iruka's eyes darted between Kakashi and a glass that he saw on the table behind him. He grabbed the tip of the glass trying to get it into his hand.

Kakashi was getting fed up with this Iruka, he had been so kind, unlike he usually was, but Iruka kept being defiant. "Why do you chose to be so rude to me when I've been so kind to you?" Kakashi asked anger rising in his voice.

Iruka stopped dead, as he turned to glare at Kakashi, "You dare to say you've been kind to me? You've taken my ship, knocked me out, tied me up, and pillaged my room, How is that kind to me?" Iruka yelled at the Pirate.

"Well that's all the normal stuff, it comes with the territory. But I did save you from my men, if you didn't notice they were all about ready to come after you!" Kakashi said pointing out what he thought obvious.

"Ohh really now? It's kind of hard to notice something like that when you can't see because of how fucking hard I got hit on the head! So yes thank you ohh so much for this headache I now have!" Iruka's head dropped, as he needed to take a deep breath. All the yelling brought back the pain from his head, and his vision was blurring all over again.

When Iruka caught a hold of his senses again he looked up to notice that the Pirate captain Kakashi had removed his sword once more. Last time it had been pointed at one of his own men, but it was towards Iruka this time.

"What, tired of me yelling at you? Trying to threaten me with your little sword?" Iruka asked, attempting to play off his nervousness of being pointed at by this man's sword.

"Trying? It's working pretty well. It seems, Captain Sir, that you are not in any place to talk." Kakashi said as he raised the sword up higher, touching the tip to Iruka's throat. He held it to the skin and pushed just enough to get a drop of blood trickle down his sword. "Is that better?" He was no longer angry, just a bloodthirsty pirate in power.

Iruka knew there wasn't time to spare now, he breathed in shallowly as he took his strength to grab a hold of the cup once again. He let the room grow stale of silence as he waited for the boat to rock to his left. Right at the peak of the wave he smashed the glass against the table, holding on to a piece of it as the rest fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked as he pulled his sword away just as bit.

"A glass slipping off the table." Iruka suggested, persuading the man that was new to the ship. Iruka hid the piece of glass in his hand as best he could incase Kakashi decided to snoop around. He could feel it cutting into his skin, but he couldn't care if it was a way to get himself out if his bindings.

Kakashi shrugged it off and dropped his sword. "Are you willing to play nice now?" He asked of the Captain.

Iruka played his part convincingly, he took a deep breath, sighing with regret, "I guess I'll have to, if it means my life."

"Ohh so you finally understand the stakes," Kakashi said, "I wa-" A large crash of lighting came down, assaulting their ears. Iruka cringed hearing the sharp noise as Kakashi just looked around to see if he could tell where it was coming from. A loud pounding was coming from the door, as Kakashi went to answer it.

"Captain, we need your help on deck. That last strike hit us." A crewmember was yelling above the storm. Kakashi looked back at Iruka, "I think we're at an understanding, I'll be back to finish our discussion." He said as he ran up to see what was going on.

As the door slowly closed Iruka took no time to think. He quickly wrestled his hands into a position to saw at his bindings with the piece of broken glass. He could hear Kakashi yelling orders upstairs, and knew if the Pirate was as good as his reputation he'd be back in no time.

Iruka had made it through two of the three loops around his wrists when he heard the door slam open. The was a flash of lighting that silhouetted the Pirate Captain, giving Iruka a clear idea of why he'd been associated with lighting. Iruka tried his best to cut the last rope as smoothly as he could. While Kakashi was busy closing and locking the door once again, he made it most of the way through the last rope.

"Now where were we, Captain?" Kakashi asked looking at the sword that he had at his side. "Ohh yes, Playing nice, that's what we were talking about." Kakashi turned his back as he continued to mumble on about something or other.

Iruka thought that this man was the stupidest captor he'd ever know, Kakashi had left him alone without any supervision and was now turning his back to him. This was not proper conduct towards a prisoner, but Iruka was going to use it to his advantage. He was seconds away from cutting the last bit of rope when Kakashi was in his face once again with the sword.

"Are you even listening to what I say?" His anger seemed to be building once again.

Iruka took another shallow breath, working to limit any new scars. "My vision and my hearing were blurring from this head wound, I wasn't trying to disrespect you." He said as he closed his eyes a few times to make his story more convincing.

"Hmm, I guess we should take a look at that soon then." Kakashi said as he put his sword away. He walked away seeing if there were any bandages in sight for him to use.

Iruka took the moment to cut the last strand holding his wrists together. He held himself there until Kakashi got a little bit closer. Giving the man as little reaction time as possible.

When Kakashi started walking back, gauze in hand, Iruka dropped the rope and glass as he pounced on Kakashi. He held the man down, a wrist in each hand, while sitting on his midsection to hold most of the weight down.

Kakashi glared at Iruka, calmly speaking to the Captain that was currently sitting on him. "You are quite naïve still," Kakashi easily rolled them over, now the one in power. Iruka let go of Kakashi's wrists as he tried to push the man off of him, failing with the lack of weight on his side. He pushed upward in an attempt to win power once again, but instead slammed his head down on the floor. Iruka was out in an instant, as Kakashi pulled his weight off. Kakashi checked the pulse of the Captain to see that it was beating just fine.

He gabbed the gauze that he'd been holding before the tussle, and pulled it out to wrap around the younger man's head. He noticed the cuts in Iruka's left hand, binding those as well. "Silly Captain." Kakashi mumbled with a smile as he lifted the Captain and placed him on the bed, before going out to instruct his crew once again.

I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed the chance to write it.


End file.
